EMW Saturday Night's Main Event (12/17/16)
Card 3 on 2 Handicap Match EMW World Heavyweight Champion Austin Juhasz, Max Muller & Ben Hopkins wi/Anri Sonohara-Muller vs. MWF World Heavyweight Champion Matanza Cueto & Franklin Clinton w/Dario Cueto SCW World Champion Samus Aran-Juhasz & SCW Social Media Champion Arturia "Saber" Pendragon-Muller vs Junko Enoshima & Peko Pekoyama-Juhasz Six Woman Tag Team Match Sophia Fuentes & The Portegas (Nicole Portega & Brianna Portega) vs. Kappa Mu Alpha (Sara Sheppard-Daniels, Jessica Pink & Heather) EMW World Tag Team Championship Broly & Oleg © vs. Doomsday (Marcus White & Curt Savage) MWF Nex-Gen Champion Daniel Dolphin & Little Mac vs. Mr. MWF Golden Destiny ND Guy & Simon Phoenix Plus, an MegaBrawl Debate between Al Bundy and "T-Dawg" Tyrone Daniels Results *1 - In the final moments of the match, Austin spears Matanza through the Barricade outside as Franklin goes for the Vinewood Drive By but Max counters and lifts him up for the Death's Whisper (Gotch Style Tombstone Piledriver) but as he was setting him up, Ben blind tags himself in then after Max hits the move, he turns right to a Descent To Madness (Tiger Bomb) by Ben then he steals the pinfall for a win for his team. *2 - After the match, Sophia and Nicole go to check on Bonnie but then was attacked from behind by Sara, Pink & Heather. Sara then brings in two Steel Chairs then Heather and Pink hits Nicole with a Con-Chair-To. Sophia comes fighting back on Heather and Pink but gets a Walk-Off Superkick from Sara which knocks Sophia right into a Con-Chair-To by Heather and Pink. With Nicole and Sophia out, The KMA dragged Bonnie seated into the corner then Heather and Sara then drag Bustice to the corner as Pink smirks at her then backs her ass up to Bonnie's face. Then moments later, KMA gave Bonnie their signature stinkface party for God knows how long. *5 - Match ends in a Time Limit Draw when Samus hits Peko with the Zero Lazer but just as she gets to pin her, the Time Limit Expires. *6 - The match started after the last Segment of the event. Miscellaneous *Captain America & Quentin "Rampage" Jackson was announced as the 2nd and 3rd Inductees of the 2016 EMW Hall of Fame. *Backstage, Sophia Fuentes & The Portegas (Nicole Portega & Brianna Portega) making their way to the ring then they were approached by Vicki Vale so she can interview them on their thoughts on being on Team Clardy. But then a Backstage Worker in a Baseball Cap ran in from behind and whacked Brianna Portega in the back of the leg with a Lead Pipe then both Sophia Fuentes & Nicole Portega chased that person out and then check on Brianna as she was holding her right knee and screaming in pain. *Back from break, EMTs check on Brianna Portega's knee then the Trainer tells EMW Owner Theo Clardy that Brianna's unable to compete. Clardy then says that he refuses to let this match turn into a 3 on 2 Handicap Match then Bonnie Rockwaller arrives and tells Theo that she would love to take Brianna's place in the match and for Team Clardy at MegaBrawl. Clardy ponders it a bit and tells Bonnie that she gets ready because the match is next. Bonnie hugs Clardy then leaves as Sophia looks on and looks to be very suspicious. *Al Bundy & "T-Dawg" Tyrone Daniels had their MegaBrawl Debate during the event with EMW World Heavyweight Champion Austin Juhasz as the Moderator of the Debate. During the Debate, Bundy and Daniels say different marks including regarding their match at MegaBrawl. After the Debate, Tyrone then leaves his Podium and then goes to Austin and stares at him but then Al Bundy leaves his podium, goes from behind and went for the Bundy Slam (Angle Slam) but escapes and then he Superkicks Bundy, knocking him down. Then Tyrone gets the microphone then looks down at a fallen Al Bundy and speaks "Seems to me that you got my attention now....I'll see you at MegaBrawl....Old Man." Tyrone's music then hits as he stares at Austin then leaves the ring and then walking up to the back, talking trash to Bundy, Austin and to the booing crowd in Las Vegas. *Backstage, Ron Burgundy interviews EMW Owner Theo Clardy. Clardy then announced that this Tuesday on ShowTime, the final two inductees to the EMW Hall Of Fame Class Of 2016 will be announced then announces that this Tuesday's ShowTime will be the Season Finale with this Thursday's Starlets. Theo said that he looks forward to the next coming days and to MegaBrawl where Team Clardy will kick Valarie Tarasenko out of EMW. Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:Starlets Championship Wrestling Category:Multiverse Wrestling Federation Category:EMW Special Events Category:2016